


Tattooed Soul

by Gleaxi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Body Dysphoria, Depression, Eventual Smut, I mean very very slow build, Nightmares, Self-Harm, Slow Build, Tattoos, Trans Character, Trans-masculine Reader, idk what to do with tags, non-suicidal depression, rarely updating trash writer, reader point of view, tattoo artist reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleaxi/pseuds/Gleaxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a tattoo artist living above your shop, fighting depression and anxiety everyday of your life, but your soul is filled with Perseverance and Integrity. </p>
<p>Monsters don’t really figure much into your day to day life, but they have been above ground for about a year, and you occasionally see things on the news about the little ambassador and the Monster Royalty.</p>
<p>Your general distance from these monsters comes to an end the day a pun-filled skeleton accidentally wanders into your shop.</p>
<p>**Trans-masculine reader, eventual smut?? Body dysphoria, anxiety, and depression triggers, non-suicidal.**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting of an Unusual Kind

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Reader-pov fanfic, so please go easy on me. Hell this is only the second fanfic I've ever published on here, and I'm a horrble person cause I kinda abandoned my other one due to writers block hitting me in the face. I'm hoping that won't happen with this one and I'll at least be able to get through the first arch i kinda have planned. That said it will be very slow updating, so do expect a chapter a week, cause that's a little crazy for me right now. 
> 
> Anyways I'll be writing a chapter ahead, so I'll always have two chapters worth of writing done before I post a chapter. So I know where things are going and you don't... too bad for you. 
> 
> Hope you like my trash- cause I do only some of the time.

The loudest fucking noise in the world blares out of your phone and you snap from sleep to full wakefulness in less than a second, groaning at how fast you sat up. You rub your eyes and reach blindly for the phone on your bedside table, flicking your thumb across the screen to stop the blaring TARDIS noise from starting up again. You huff as you finally open your eyes and look at the clock. 10:15am is what the glaring light on the screen tells you when you squint at it. A deep breath escapes your lungs before you shift to put your feet on the ground, blanket still wrapped vaguely around your waist. 

You take in your dimly lit room, blackout-curtains hanging over the windows, a scattered mess of dirty clothes and art supplies creating a minefield across the floor, computer desk with the screen still playing the video series you had fallen asleep to a few hours ago, and your cat, incessantly scratching at the closed door wanting to escape into the rest of the apartment. You yawn away the last of your sleep, stretching as you get up to open the door for the stripped fluffball. He dashes out of the room ahead of you, into the small hallway leading to the rest of your tiny apartment. You shuffle to the bathroom, barely glancing at yourself in the mirror, knowing there are dark bags under your eyes. You start the water and jump into the shower, washing yourself as quickly as possible before stepping back out, the room filled with steam. Again you dry yourself as quickly as possible, no glances towards the mirror. 

Back in your room you pull on your tightest binder, the one that velcros on the side to stay tight all day. Once that’s done you breath a little easier as you start working on picking out clothes. A red sleeveless zip-up shirt and a pair of skinny jeans with patches stitched into them got thrown on, along with a pair of black high-tops. 

You run your hands down your ink-covered arms, before stepping back into the bathroom to finally look in the mirror. Short red-dyed hair with blond sides, grey-blue eyes and a rather dissatisfied expression is what you are met with. The bags under your eyes were worse than you thought they would be, but considering you got maybe three hours of sleep, it was understandable. 

You head into the living room of your apartment, seeing the clingy furball of a cat had made his way to his food dish and was yowling at you. “Shut up, Khan… I’ll feed you in a minute.” You huff at the cat, pulling the bag of his food from a cupboard under the sink. You fill his bowl and check his water dish before finding food for yourself. You settle for a couple pieces of toast, after a glance at the microwave clock told you that you were running a little late. Your first appointment of the day was supposed to start at noon. Luckily it was just a consultation, an easy start to an inevitably long day. You loved what you did, but sometimes the rather repetitive designs that people walked in with could get boring really fast. Hopefully the consult would result in you being able to use some original designs. You finish your toast as you wander around your apartment grabbing your phone, cigarettes, and other necessities for the day, tucking the small things into your pockets. You pet your cat before heading for the door. 

The door in the living room leads down some stairs and outside, the mid-day sunlight making your squint for a moment as you lean back against the door to light your first cancer stick of the day. Your skin warms in the light as nicotine finishes pushing away the last of your sleepiness. You pull the keys from your pocket and walk two steps to your left, shoving them in the lock of a glass door. 

Your tattoo shop, the Shattered Soul is directly under your apartment and rather small, but in a comfortable way. The full sized windows on the front side allow for plenty of light during the day, and a rather nice view of the main streets of Victory, the city at the base of Mt. Ebott. When you had moved here as a kid you had always wondered why it had been named that, and when the Monsters had reappeared that question had finally been answered. 

The shop itself had a couple stations set up, the smell of disinfectant always permeating the place. You headed for your own station near the front after flicking the open sign on. Your station is probably the most cluttered, since you were here the most out of all of the artists. The shop had been a beautician place before you bought it out, and you had kept the barebones of the individual stations, as to provide better storage for the machines and inks that made up your day to day life. 

You grab your sketchbook out from the nook you kept it in, flipping to the designs for your consultation. You go over them while you wait, checking the lines and making minor adjustments to the ideas that you had. 

\-------------------------------------------------++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The consultation went really well. They loved your designs and were definitely thrilled with your thoughts on how to do the piece. The tattoo itself was a large back piece, with all kinds of different videogame and tv show references through out. Luckily you had known all of them, considering your rather nerdy status when it came to things like that, it wasn’t that hard to do the design. The customer made their next appointment to do the outlines for later in the week and placed their down payment before heading out. 

After that most of the early afternoon passed like a blur. Your other artists came in and started their own appointments, you took some walk-ins as well as your own customers. It was a rather simple day all things considered. None of the tattoos you did were too extreme and all of the customers were super happy with your work when you were done. 

You were getting ready to pack up for a quick lunch break when the doorbell jingled, signalling a new person. You glanced up and at first all you could see was the silhouette of someone standing in the open door. The shape seemed off to you, and that’s when you realized it wasn’t a human. A Monster had just wandered into your shop. 

You had never paid much attention to the Monsters around town. If they waved or nodded to you you would return the courtesy and if they asked you something out on the street you would answer, but you had never really paid them any more mind than they probably did you. So a Monster coming into a tattoo shop surprised you. Their biology was so different that you weren’t even sure if you could do a tattoo on them or not. 

You got up and approached the small desk area you kept in front to greet new customers, and the Monster made their way inside enough for you to see them clearly. It was a Skeleton monster, about your height, but stocky. A blue hoodie and basketball shorts, with slippers? Wow, this guy was really laid back you could already tell. 

“Welcome to the Shattered Soul.” You say, trying for some semblance of a smile, your confusion about why they were here was very clear. “My name is ______.” 

“I’m Sans, Sans the Skeleton.” You hear him say in response, though he is looking around the shop like he wasn’t entirely comfortable. 

“What can I do for ya?” You ask, figuring he probably had questions. The white pinpricks that you could tell were his eyes turned back towards you and then suddenly blinked out. He seemed a lot less laid back, and you felt a shiver crawl down your back at the sight. 

“You know shattering souls ain't the nicest thing to do to a new friend…” His voice is deeper this time, and vaguely threatening. All you can think is ‘Oh Shit’.

 

\--------------------------------------------------++++++++++++

 

“W-we don’t actually shatter souls here…. This i-is a tattoo shop.” You explain quickly, a little worried for a moment. You could feel a vague static in the air, with Sans seeming to be the source. “Its just a name I came up with for the shop.” You kind of mutter, anxiety starting to get the best of you. The lights in his eyes pop back like they were never gone and he grins at you like you were his best friend. 

“That’s good to hear.” He said, looking around the shop again with much less trepidation and more interest in what was actually going on. The buzz of one of the tattoo machines could be heard from where you both were standing, as well as the mumbling sound of Todd talking to his customer as he worked. Todd was your second in command when it came to the shop. He was the only other person with keys to the place, and worked well alongside you. “So, what’s this place actually about then?” Sans asked, turning back to you with curiosity. 

“We do tattoos and body modifications here.” You say, waving a hand towards the photos on the walls of previous customers and the work they had done on them. A few of your own tattoos were also displayed in the photos, considering Todd usually did your work for you, since he had the best grasp of your art style when you designed a new one for yourself. 

Sans looked over the images and then back at you, particularly the art that decorated your skin. In your sleeveless shirt it was pretty easy to see all the art covering your arms and the one creeping up your neck as well from under your collar. The upper part of your right arm was a circuit-board design, thick black lines that interconnect to make the design with a circle in the middle of it filled with a three triangle design that would be recognizable to anyone vaguely nerdy as the Triforce. The lower part of that arm was covered in different designs; an aperture in blue, a tattoo gun up near your hand, and interconnecting swirls bridging the two together in a multitude of colors that meld together. Your left arm has a tribal design that comes down from the top of your shoulder, carefully placed designs throughout it that denoted several other nerdy references including Assassin’s creed. The part of your arm below the elbow was still blank on that arm, you hadn’t had a chance to figure out what you wanted there yet. You did have more tattoos, but none of the others were visible to Sans as he took in the intricate designs. 

“Wow, bud. Didn’t know humans could do this to themselves..” You cringe slightly at the rather friendly nickname. You weren’t really close friends with anyone beyond maybe Todd, and even then you never really spent time with him beyond work. 

“Yeah, I’m the owner of this little shop and also one of the artists. Todd is one of the other artists, and we have someone that does piercings and other modifications.” You explain, waving your hand towards the back as you mention Todd. 

At this point your anxiety about his earlier darkened eyes had faded and you were at least a little more comfortable again, and were starting to get curious about this unusual skeleton. “We don’t really get Monster clients here though, was our name the only reason you wandered in?” 

“Yeah, pretty much… Though this stuff is actually pretty cool.” He says with a shrug, walking a little farther into the shop, still checking out the pictures. While he’s looking around you study him a little more, noting that his bones seemed thicker than a regular human’s, more sturdy and the spaces between them were small, though you could still tell that none of them were grinding together at all. The buzzing from the back station stopped and you could hear Todd and his client talking a little louder as they head towards the front of the shop. The client was an older woman, who had just come in for a touch up on some older work. 

“What’s this thing doing here?” The woman asked, clearly upset by the skeleton wandering the shop. 

“He’s just looking around a bit, nothing to get so huffy over.” You tell her. Todd gives you a confused look and you wave him off for the moment. 

“Well, if you start serving those things here, I’ll find another shop to go to.” She said, clearly in a rather angry mood. 

“You do that then. We serve all kinds here, but maybe we should stop serving people like you.” You replied fiercely. You had made sure to keep from glancing at Sans during this confrontation. The woman handed Todd the money for her touch-up and stormed out of the shop, the bell on the door jingling angrily. You sigh and run a hand through your hair before glancing up at Todd and Sans, who were both looking at you with very different expressions. Todd looked confused, and Sans, for some reason, looks impressed. 

“Whatever” you huff out and shrug. Todd just shakes his head at you and heads back to his station, nodding to Sans as he passes back past the skeleton. 

“You got a good Soul, Kid.” Sans says to you, picking up one of your business cards off the front desk and a pen, writing something down quickly before tossing the pen back into the cup. “You need anything, gimme a call.” You take the card with confusion written all over your face. You glance down at it to see his phone number written in a scribble on the card. You look back up to ask him why only to see he was just gone. The bell on the door hadn’t even jingled to note his exit. 

“What the hell just happened?” You ask the air around you before shaking your head and pocketing the card. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------+++++++++++++++++++++

You finally lock the shop up around midnight, after kicking out a few drunk people that were daring their buddy to get a drunk tattoo. You had a strict rule of not tattooing people when they were drunk. Todd had left hours ago, and you stood outside the shop, watching the bar hoppers, trying to decide if a drink would help you get to sleep faster, but decided against it. You smoke outside your door for a minute, enjoying the quiet mummer of sound that was the night life of Victory before taking the stairs back up to your apartment two at a time. 

Khan was yowling at the door when you walk in, letting you know how peeved he was that he was alone all day. “Shut up, wiggle butt. I know.” You tell him, resigned to the fact that he will never stop doing that when you’ve been gone all day. 

You go through your evening rituals; eating a microwave meal, feeding the cat again, changing into comfortable pj pants and finally taking off your binder for the night. You weren’t that large chested naturally, but even that little bit of extra fat and flesh made you incredibly uncomfortable with yourself in public. You curl up on the couch when all of this is done, a sketch pad resting against your thighs and a pencil in your hand. You wanted to work on something, and weren’t entirely sure what. You just had the urge to draw. 

Music playing low throughout the room and the dim lights from the kitchen lull you into a kind of trance, the faint sound of pencil on paper and the dark shading in spaces keep you from focusing on anything else around you. At some point Khan had curled up next to you on the couch, a warm weight against the side of your leg. When you finally put down your pencil and look at the work you are completely surprised by what you find on the page. 

San’s face was prominent, surround by what looked like computer glitches. His one eye was completely black and the other was brightened by a shade of blue that seemed like flames. You could see small cracks around his eyes, the left on going up his skull slightly and the right one cracking slightly towards his smile. You had no idea where the image had come from, considering you don’t remember even seeing cracks on the skeleton’s skull when you had met him that day. 

You put down the paper, a little uncomfortable looking at the image. You check the time on your phone and sigh. It was already 3am and you had clearly lost track of time. You stretch your legs from the fetal position you had been in for the past couple hours and stand, grabbing your phone and cigarettes off the table and head back to your bedroom.


	2. A Texting Punster

You avoid looking at the picture of Sans for almost a week before you have a really bad night. You had an absolute shit day in the shop; customers were assholes, a high value tattoo appointment canceled last minute, and to top it all off, your social media page for the site got slammed by that lady from the other day that was bashing Sans in your shop. You had lost a couple rather dedicated followers from that and hadn’t had time to do a media spin on it yet. 

You were sitting in your apartment, curled up on the couch, a bottle of cheap ass vodka sitting on the table in front of you. You hadn’t started drinking yet, but were seriously considering it. That’s when you looked back at the drawing of Sans that had been sitting on your table for the past week. You grab it instead of the vodka and look at the image once more. You can see small mistakes in the art now, where lines had gone slightly farther than they should have, and where there were erased pencil marks. It didn’t creep you out any more either, which was nice considering it was probably some of your best late night work. 

You vaguely wonder how the skeleton is doing, before remembering that he had given you his phone number on one of your business cards. You scramble around the room, tossing things all over the place until you finally find the card with Sans’ scribbly handwriting on it. You find your phone in the resulted tornado path of searching and type it in, saving it under the name ‘MrSkull’. You take a picture of the drawing and put that as his contact photo, at least until you can get a real picture of him. Finally you pull up the text messenger screen on your phone and pull up his contact. You hem and haw for a moment before finally starting to type. 

_From: Me (11:45pm)  
Hey… This is ____… You gave me your phone number last week… At the tattoo shop?_

You wait around for a while, petting Kahn and just chilling on the couch with some edm music playing lightly off your phone to make some background noise to fill the silence. You weren’t sure if he was going to respond right away, considering how late it was. After a few minutes your phone pinged back and you jumped for it.  
_From: MrSkull (11:52pm)  
Hey, bud. Wasn’t sure if I was ever gonna hear from ya._

_From: Me (11:52pm)  
Yeah… sorry… I forgot I had your number, but today sucked and I can’t sleep_

_From: MrSkull (11:53 pm)  
Its cool. It wouldn’t be a fibula if I said I was glad to hear from you though. _

_From: Me (11:54pm)  
Was that supposed to be a pun? That was horrible._

You can’t help but laugh at the stupid pun that he had put in his text. You knew it was bad, but it was still funny. 

_From: MrSkull (11:54pm)  
What? I thought it was pretty Humerus…_

_From: Me (11:55pm)  
Seriously? Do you always make bone puns with people you’ve only met once?_

_From: MrSkull (11:55pm)  
Well, I have to reuse my old meat-erial on someone new_

_From: Me (11:56pm)  
If I knew it was going to be like this, I might not have sent that first text. _

_From: MrSkull (11:56pm)  
Okay, I’ll stop for now… So you said you couldn’t sleep?_

_From: Me (11:57pm)  
Yeah… crappy day plus a nice dose of insomnia will do that to a guy_

_From: MrSkull (11:57pm)  
Don’t forget the nightmares that pop up even if you can get to sleep_

_From: Me (11:58pm)  
Oh yeah, those shitty little bastards can suck it. _

_From: MrSkull  
Hehe... Yeah. Wish they would some nights. _

You and Sans end up chatting back and forth for a while before you finally feel tired. 

_From: Me (2:58am)  
Saaaaaannnnssssss_

_From: MrSkull (2:59am)  
Whhaaaaatttttt?_

_From: Me (2:59am)  
I think I’m gonna try and sleep… Get some sleep yourself, Skullman._

_From: MrSkull (3:00am)  
Alright, Kid. Sleep well._

_From: Me (3:00am)  
You too._

You uncurl from where you had been scrunched up on the couch texting and make your way to your bed in the other room to get some sleep. 

\--------------------------------------+++++++++++++++++++++++++

You end up texting back and forth with Sans for the next week or two, jumping onto the pun train after a while, though you don’t know nearly as many as he does. You swear he spends all of his time researching puns to make about just about everything. He is pretty chill about stopping the jokes when it comes to serious conversations though. 

You’ve told him vaguely what happens in some of your nightmares, but you don’t share the actual trauma that caused them to start. He does the same, and you’re both pretty careful with your questions to avoid making each other uncomfortable. 

You "decide" to take a day off from the shop, having worked everyday for almost two weeks straight (Todd had finally forced you to go outside and actually be social for a day). You were about to text Sans about how bossy your artist was being as you head down your stairs to leave your apartment. Only to get a text and stop at the bottom step to answer it. 

_From: MrSkull (11:22am)  
Knock Knock_

_From: Me (11:22am)_  
Who’s there?  
You had passed back and forth knock knock jokes before so this was normal, what wasn’t normal was hearing a deep baritone voice through your door. “A herd.”

You bust up laughing and lean your forehead against the door to respond. “A herd who?”

“ _A herd_ you were off today, so I thought we could hang out.” You shake your head as you open your door to see Sans chilling on the other side with his hands in his hoodie pocket. You notice that he had traded the slippers for a pair of worn converse high-tops. The rest of his outfit was almost exactly the same as when you had first met him. You roll your eyes at him before waving him up the stairs behind you into your apartment. Once you’re both in the living room and he’s checking everything out you cross your arms still a little confused. 

“How’s you find out I’m off today?” 

“I was stopping by to see you anyway since we’ve been chatting each other up so much and Todd told me you were forced to take the day off, his words not mine.” You nod and shrug. That was the truth of it. “So I figured, instead of just inviting you to dinner with a bunch of my friends, we could make a day of it. My bro has been pestering my ear of about meeting you since I told him who I had been texting. Well he would of if I had an ear.” He jokes lamely, seeming a little anxious about mentioning his brother. You understood why. You knew about Papyrus, but you hadn’t met the younger skeleton brother yet. Sans always seemed really proud of his brother when he was mentioned, but rarely brought him up. Probably some over protective older brother thing. 

“Sounds pretty cool actually. I was probably just gonna wander around town and catch pokemon today anyway.” You say lamely, feeling kind of silly for your addiction to the newly released mobile pokemon game. Sans had actually looked up Pokemon when you mentioned it and now knows a lot more about what you like than you even realize at that moment. 

“Yeah, don’t want to let those pokemon be just a cle _fable_.” Your eyes widen at the pun and you turn to look at him. 

“What?” He laughs at your amazed and surprised expression. He loved how animated you were, even in text he could almost always tell what kind of expression you were wearing on your face. 

“ _Rai-chu_ think I wasn’t gonna look up what the hell you were talking about?”

You bust up laughing at that one. You couldn’t help it. The fact that he actually researched something just because you mentioned it a couple of times and managed to come up with some really good puns from it too. It was nuts. You hadn’t had anyone go to that kind of length to make you laugh before. 

“ _Oak_ -ay Sans, that’s enough for now I think.” You say back snickering at your own poorly formed pun. 

“I’m just glad I got a _Chansey_ to get you to laugh in person.” He chortled in return and nodded, confirming that he had made his last pun for a little while. The joking had loosen him back up though so he didn’t seem so anxious any more. You are trying hard to not laugh at the last one, and you shake your head at him. 

“So, what’s the plan then, since you’re _bone_ -napping me?” You asked, getting one last jabbing pun in to get your companion to laugh again. He had a really deep rumbling laugh that was really nice to listen to. Khan has been brushing up against your legs through this full joke-a-thon and finally puts in his two cents with a loud meow, stopping to look up at you before glancing over at Sans, who was standing right in the middle of your living room. You reach down and pick up the annoying furball, cradling him in your arms as you glance over at Sans again. He was looking at your cat with interest. You walk over to him, Khan just chilling in your arms as you absently rub his neck with one of your hands. “Khan meet Sans, Sans meet the asshole I share my apartment with.” You finish with a grin. 

Khan stretches his head out slightly from your body as you stand next to the skeleton. Sans puts out a phalange for the cat to sniff. Khan’s purr starts rumbling quietly against your chest as the cat rubs his face against Sans’ outstretched finger, accepting his dad’s new friend. “Hehe. He really likes living with you, ya know that?” Sans says his grin seeming less plastered on his face and more real. You had started noticing the difference between his smiles, which made him a little easier to read. You shrug and let the cat go as he starts to wiggle in your arms. “So I figured we could head over to the Monster Consulate and pick up Paps then meet up with Undyne and Alphys.”

You were a little surprised to hear that Sans’ younger brother worked with the Monster Government. You knew that things were still rocky between the humans and monsters, which was why they had their own government building for any issues and as a place for the higher ups could work towards getting them integrated as easily as possible. “Sounds cool to me!” You’re pretty excited at this point. Sans had mentioned his other friends in passing before, but never really went into detail about them. You wanted to get to know these other monsters, but were still a little anxious. It was a rather large group to meet all at once. You just hoped they like you. 

\----------------------------------------++++++++++++++++++++++++++

You and Sans walked to the Consulate, trading puns and commenting on the people you passed until you got there. The building was decently sized and very official looking, until you noticed the shapes of the hedges. Each one was a different expressive skeleton face. They all seemed to look like the same person. You could see a tall skeleton trimming one of these unusual hedges, humming to himself as he clipped off the extra stems. The skeleton was dressed in what looked like white armor and a red cape, though the ends of the cape seemed damaged from too much wear. You could assume based on the fact that he was a skeleton that this was Papyrus. Sans made his way right over to the taller skeleton. You follow a few steps behind, figuring that Sans would want to greet his brother before introducing you. Of course your distance made no difference to how loud Papyrus’ greeting was. 

“SANS! I THOUGHT WE WEREN’T MEETING UP TO HANG OUT WITH THE HUMAN UNTIL DINNER?”

“Well, they were off work so we decided to make a day of it…” You hear the older brother explain, his volume so much quieter than his brother it was surprising that they still managed to sound vaguely similar like most siblings do. You take a step closer, finally gaining the notice of Papyrus. You had felt so surprised that Sans used a gender neutral pronoun for you, even though you had yet to open up to him about being Trans. It just seemed like it was automatic at this point for you to assume people who didn’t know would misgender you. 

“Sup?” You greet the new skeleton, a slightly grin reaching your face. It seemed like you would get along well with these two, considering Papyrus didn’t even give you a confused glance before charging towards you and wrapping you up in his bony arms. You huff out a breath and pat his shoulder awkwardly. 

“HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM SO EXCITED TO MEET YOU!!! MY BROTHER HAS SPOKEN MANY TIMES OF YOU AND I HAVE BEEN ASKING QUITE OFTEN WHEN WE WOULD GET TO MEET OUR NEWEST FRIEND!”

He finally releases you and you laugh a little bit, glancing over at Sans to see a light blue blush staining his cheekbones. He quickly turned his head a little to hide it from you. You hadn’t known that he brought you up that much in front of his friends. You wondered what he had said about you to get Papyrus so excited to meet you. 

“I’ve been looking forwards to meeting you as well, Papyrus. Your bro is a pretty chill guy and I’ve wanted to meet the rest of his friends for a while.” You explain. When you had brought up meeting his friends before, Sans had always claimed that everyone was busy, himself included. But on occasions it had felt like he was keeping you to himself, like he didn’t want to lose your friendship to the rest of his friends. It must have seemed that way for Papyrus as well, considering it has been weeks since you and Sans started texting back and forth and yet this was the first time you two were meeting. You weren’t sure why you got that feeling, but somehow it made sense to you. 

“I’M ALL DONE FOR THE DAY, SO IF YOU WOULD LIKE _______ WE CAN GO MEET UNDYNE AND ALPHYS! I’M SURE THEY ARE EXCITED TO MEET YOU!” 

“I can’t wait!” You reply, grinning up at the taller skeleton. This was turning into a really good day off. You were kind of glad that Sans had stopped by. You glance over at the shorter of the brothers to see a rather pleased grin on his face, though once he noticed you looking he looked down and the blue came back to his face slightly, like he hadn’t meant you to see that expression. 

“Well, we better _knot_ keep them waiting.” He said, pointing out a knot in the wood of the shrub, just to get his pun across. You shake your head at him and Papyrus stomps his foot angrily before heading off in a huff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I updated sooner than I generally would, just because I really want people to like this and I know that getting updates out faster generally makes people like you more... idk. Bored writer is bored. I promise something more interesting than meeting Paps will happen in the next chapter. 
> 
> I hope you guys like how I'm portraying the characters, because I really don't know what I'm doing with any of them right now. If you guys have suggestions please let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love fan art of that drawing I described because I can't draw for shit, but Idc if anyone actually does it or not. 
> 
> Hoping to have next chapter out soonish? We'll see....


End file.
